This invention relates generally to electrical resistors and, more particularly, to laser formed, carburized substrate resistor elements and to a method for their manufacture.
Electrical resistors are utilized in the vast majority of electrical and electronic circuits. Although other types exist, the use of carbon containing resistors is widespread because of various factors including relatively low cost and good operational characteristics. Carbon resistors are produced by a wide variety of processes combining carbon with a binder or screening carbon and a binder onto a substrate followed by a bake cycle. All such processes exhibit both advantages and disadvantages. Thus, a continuous need exists for improved methods of producing carbon containing electrical resistors.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide a new and useful method for producing electrical resistors and, more particularly, for producing carbon containing electrical resistors.